


[SD]snow

by fantian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and more kisses, 亲很多很多, 他们拥抱着, 在壁炉前, 在雪夜里, 屋外狂风呼啸, 我就想看他们黏糊糊的亲亲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: 圣诞夜，雪灾袭击了美国。迪恩和萨姆被困在林间小屋中。迪恩有些发烧，而萨姆希望他们能快点暖和起来。On Christmas Eve, snow storms hit the United States. Dean and Sam are trapped in a cabin in the woods. Dean had a fever, and Sam hoped they would warm up soon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[SD]snow

**Author's Note:**

> 一些黏糊糊的亲亲。

他们被卡在了宾夕法尼亚到俄亥俄中间。雪一直下，没有半点要停歇的意思。更悲惨的一点是，他们并不在高速上。没人说得清他们究竟在哪——森林边缘，高速附近，或者已经深入腹地。但迪恩记得来时的路线：要上高速得沿着林带开上一个小时。不算难。前提是没下雪。黑斑羚的气缸扛不住这种低温，只用半天就积起膝盖深雪层的路面对轮胎也很不友好。

两天后，萨姆和迪恩会知道这场雪灾声势浩大。十三个州都因此大面积断电，这也是为什么他们的车载电台信号一直很差，还打不通鲍比的电话。但是现在，他们只觉得这是温家人一贯的厄运显灵。

“DAMN IT！”迪恩愤愤地锤在车前盖上。在断断续续走了半公里后发动机还是彻底熄火，再也点不着了。他的女孩已经尽力。这种突如其来的超低温谁也想不到。

“太阳快落山了。入夜之后这会更冷。”萨姆把他拽进车里，免得他冻掉自己的手指——就出去车外那么一小会迪恩的鼻头就已经跟块胡萝卜一样了，“走到公路上要十几个小时，我们会冻死在半路上。”

“但在这呆着我们也离冻死没差多远。”迪恩在车里缓了一会反而开始打颤，每说一句话牙齿都撞个不停。萨姆趴在椅背上翻着后座，揪出来一大团看不出原貌的毛线。

“那是啥？”迪恩把自己蜷缩起来，凑到弟弟身边，“你不可告人的罪恶爱好，编织？”

“不。这是上个月露娜送给我们的。”萨姆坐回座位上，着手开拆那团不明物体，“巨型蜘蛛案。最棒的毛线其实是有毒蜘蛛丝那次。”

“哦。对。蜘蛛丝。”迪恩有点反胃。每次他想起这个案子那些大过头的蜘蛛就会挥着毛腿在他脑子里跳尊巴。那次案子能够成功解决多亏了露娜高超的编织手艺，他们俩并非决定性因素。但是露娜仍旧很感谢他们，免费赠送了一堆毛线制品。

温家兄弟对于这种和两人气质完全不符能让硬汉变成三流肥皂剧搞笑配角的东西有着特殊处理方式：塞在黑斑羚后座，声称有一天我们会整理它然后把它彻底忘记。就好像他们处理婴儿玩具、（消除了诅咒的）诅咒棉花玩偶以及所有类似的玩意一样。它们会安静地呆在那直到萨姆忍受不了那一堆除了混乱没有任何其他词语能够描述的……“混乱”，把它们统统丢掉，捡出为数不多有用的分门别类塞进地堡。这车大部分时候只有两个人还都坐前排可不止是因为副驾情节那么纯情的原因。

“也许这个习惯也没那么糟糕。”萨姆抓着两个绒球毛线帽、一条超长情侣围巾（显然露娜不愿意相信他俩的关系只是兼职猎鬼的警察搭档）、一条跟被子一样大的绒毛毯子说。露娜的作品值得被标高价出售。这些东西在后座里纠结在一块窝了那么久不见天日，但在被萨姆分开后看上去依旧厚实柔软。

“这不够。”迪恩抓了一个毛线帽套在头上，一直往下拉直到他的眼睛都被盖住，他仍旧在发抖，脸颊泛红。“温度太低了，暖气打不着，毯子保留不住多少温度。”

“我知道。”萨姆带上另一只帽子，那上面绣着卡通鹿头，迪恩的是松鼠，也许是模仿了某个他不知道的动画片，“我们得去那个猎人小屋。那有壁炉也有柴火，把黑斑羚里的食物一块带过去，撑几天不成问题。”

“那个闹鬼的猎人小屋。”迪恩把帽子推起来点露出眼睛盯着萨姆。他的鼻头还是又凉又红，说话仍旧打颤，但萨姆带着傻头傻脑的毛线麋鹿帽子的样子显然极大愉悦了他。

“我不想在一个会杀死所有借宿者的猎人小屋过夜，samoose。那死了得有一打人。更别说我得把宝贝一个车扔在这。”

“而我们解决了这个案子。烧掉了所有该烧的骨头。就当是去检验工作成果？你的姑娘会没事的。我们绝对冻死的比她快。”萨姆把围巾缠在自己脖子上，把另一头递给迪恩，看着他哆嗦着裹紧自己。现在他整张脸基本都被毛线遮了个完全，就露出眼睛和卷起的睫毛。

下车时他们意识到情侣围巾是个错误。在试图从两边车门出去时，两人险些被拉紧的围巾勒死在座位上。这条毛线把他俩捆成了连体婴，萨姆只能跟在迪恩屁股后面从驾驶座上爬出去。

“我们都有什么？”

“我看看……两大袋mm豆，一桶棉花糖，一盒压缩饼干和两袋面包片。三包……三包半奇多。两包牛肉条，两提黑啤，已经冻成冰了。”萨姆点着他们搬到车外的食物，“还有一袋橘子，半个皱起来的苹果。”

“你拿啤酒，我拿其他的。”迪恩掏了个旅行袋出来把东西统统塞进去。萨姆点点头，把军用水壶饭盒夹在胳膊下，拎起啤酒。

他们顺着黑斑羚驶来时清扫出的雪道往回走。尽管这条“路”上的的雪比周围矮去几十厘米，但不停飘落的鹅毛大雪仍旧在逐渐填满空隙。越走，路就越是狭窄。一开始迪恩还会小声讲笑话，然而他的声音越来越低，眼神发直。但在萨姆试图拿走他手上的旅行袋时，他还是打起精神撞开了萨姆的手。

“你负责啤酒，萨米。”他强调：“拿好你手上的东西就行了。”

等到了猎人小屋附近，他们已经走在齐脚踝的松软雪地里。雪水沁透鞋袜，令脚趾生疼。

终于。

萨姆把啤酒扔在地板上，检查迪恩的情况。迪恩的帽子和外套乃至整个人已经花白一片，像个雪人，连睫毛都成了毛茸茸的白色。萨姆猜自己也是一个样子。草草给对方拍掉雪花后他们直奔壁炉而去。还好小屋内木柴充足干燥，引火物齐全。没花十几分钟，两人就成功让火苗摇摆起来。

让整个屋子都变暖和还得一会。萨姆和迪恩安静地站在壁炉前，紧挨着对方，盯着那小小的火苗吞吃周围的木料逐渐长大。

“它在噼啪响。”迪恩突然说，声音沙哑，“就像电视剧里那样。”

“是啊。”萨姆低声回应，感觉脖子有点痒痒，“你记得吗？明天就是圣诞节了。”

窗外天已经彻底黑下来。明天离现在也不过还剩一个多小时。

“……那这大概是我们最凄惨的一个圣诞节。”迪恩闭着眼，缓慢地说：“但是谁知道呢？至少这次我们有雪，有篝火……还有棉花糖。我可以给你烤棉花糖。也许一切都能挺不错。”

“而且外面就有冷杉树。我们可从来没过过有圣诞树的圣诞。”萨姆把视线转向一片黑暗的小木窗，声音柔和下来，“这会很棒的。”

壁炉仍旧噼啪作响。窗外，风呼啸过冷杉林，摩擦针叶。偶尔能听见某处的雪块从树枝上坠下，嘭地砸在积雪里。小屋被火光映成橘红，逐渐温暖起来。

萨姆觉得自己的精神正在融化，就好像放进炉子里的冰块。他瞥见迪恩……迪恩正一脸迷茫地靠在墙上，看上去已经有点神志不清了。但是他并没有觉得多温暖，反而是冷意越来越重——

“天。”萨姆一把抓住迪恩，拍拍他的侧脸。迪恩眯着眼睛看他，颧骨上微微发红，没说话。萨姆把额头靠过去和迪恩相抵。有些热度。好在还不是太烫。

那条绒毛毯子。他想起来，那条绒毛毯子就在旅行袋里，没沾上雪。萨姆把围巾两下扯开，冲过去拿毯子。迪恩晕乎乎地往火炉边上凑，差点一头栽进去，还好萨姆及时发现，把他拖回安全地带。他把手插进迪恩已经被雪水浸透的衣服间，脱下大哥的外套。迪恩的皮肤冷得可怕，像柔软的冰块。

迪恩哼哼了两声，把手按在萨姆脸上试图推开弟弟。

“不。”他说，“不。不是你该干的事，萨曼莎。”

“你又烧起来了。穿着湿衣服没法暖和起来，会烧的更厉害。”萨姆把迪恩的胳膊挡开，推到他头上。这个姿势让萨姆能轻松地把T恤从他脑袋上拽下来。迪恩几十秒内就上身全裸还没反应过来，发热也让他的脑子不太清楚。对小弟弟的本能信任接管了脑子，让他随便点着头说：“好吧。好吧。我的小姑娘，听你的。”

萨姆在心里翻了个白眼，打开迪恩皮带的卡扣把它抽出来扔在一边，然后把他的外裤一路扒到脚背上。当萨姆再次抬起头的时候，他发现自己的脸正直直对着迪恩的黑色内裤，而迪恩稍微有那么点硬了。

“哇哦。狂野。我喜欢。”迪恩把手放在萨姆的长发上揉来揉去，将裤子踩到脚下蹬去一边慢慢跪下来，盯着弟弟傻笑，“你练过这个？”

“怎么可能。”萨姆三两下脱掉自己也湿透的衣服，抓毛毯来裹紧他们两个。毛毯很大，但还不够大。他们只能紧紧缩在一起才能都被包进去。但没了湿衣服又坐在炉火前，至少不用再担心失温而死。

迪恩整个人抓在他身上，皮肤冰凉。但他的额头和手心又那么烫。办这个案子之前他们俩就染上了冬季风寒。他先发起烧，迪恩则在照顾了他三天之后也被击倒，还好那个时候萨姆已经彻底痊愈。在来宾夕法尼亚的路上迪恩还会偶尔咳嗽。但他坚持声称自己已经完全好了，拒绝像萨姆说的那样裹着毯子呆在旅馆喝热茶。 

“想吃棉花糖吗？嗯？萨米？我给你烤。”迪恩的脑袋毛刺刺地在他脖子上蹭。萨姆能感觉到迪恩的鼻梁轻轻撞在他的肩膀上。

“……不。迪恩。清醒点。”萨姆把他捞进怀里，按住他想要伸出毛毯的胳膊，把他锁在自己身前，“你再这么动下去热气都要跑了。”

迪恩在他怀里扭来扭去想要挣扎出去，但很快放弃了。发热会让人四肢发软，何况他也不是真那么想要离开萨姆。他很冷，萨姆则暖和的像个小火炉，像只八爪鱼一样黏在弟弟身上相当舒服。但迪恩还是小声抱怨，即使他的脑袋就紧贴在萨姆颈侧。

“控制狂。”

“随你怎么说。”萨姆抱住他的背慢慢摩挲，试图让他快点热起来。迪恩的皮肤冰凉光滑，但粗糙疤痕在其上纵横交错。萨姆的手移动得越来越缓慢，也越来越用力。直到最后彻底停在迪恩的脊柱边。他把脸埋进迪恩的颈窝。

“没事的。”迪恩抚摸着他的头发，轻声说，带着模糊不清的笑意，“好吗。没事的。小萨米。小小小萨米。”

“别这么叫我。”萨姆轻声说，毫无说服力。

他们抓着对方，安静地过了一会。迪恩没有挣扎，萨姆也不想动。一切都如此安静，即使狂风正咆哮着推翻树木，小屋内最清楚的声音仍旧只是对方的呼吸和木柴噼啪。这是个没有礼物也没有衣服的悲惨圣诞。但有雪，有圣诞树，有迪恩挂在他身上。萨姆竟然觉得心满意足。

“圣诞快乐。”迪恩说，牙齿蹭到了萨姆的皮肤。赤裸又温暖的……但是不对。迪恩停顿了一瞬间，试图清醒过来，弄清楚究竟是什么不对。然而发烧带来的热度把他按回一片混沌之中。他开始慢慢舔咬萨姆的肩膀。

“嘿！”萨姆抓着迪恩的后颈把他拉起来，迪恩看着他就像家猫盯着主人，狡猾又信任。那双绿眼睛蒙着一层水。让迪恩停下来他就会停下来的。迪恩发烧到脑子不清楚，而他很健康，他是那个应该做出理智选择的人。

所以萨姆说：“停下。”

迪恩失落地看着他。萨姆冷静地回看过去。迪恩的眼睛里有水。上帝啊。

“随便你想怎么样吧。”萨姆自暴自弃地说。他的理智在暴打他的本能：那是生理泪水，又不是说迪恩真会因为亲不到弟弟伤心或者怎样。但萨姆把理智扒拉到一边。他想，不管怎样都无所谓。舔舔肩膀罢了。这是圣诞节而他没有礼物能送给迪恩，如果迪恩想要的是舔他肩膀，那他就会让迪恩那么做。

迪恩微笑着把脸凑过来，舔在萨姆的嘴上。萨姆瞪大了眼睛。但他的手还抱着迪恩的后背，而他不想松开。

“清醒点。迪恩……不。”萨姆警告他。迪恩从喉咙里哼哼出几个不清楚的字，又凑过来舔一下他。

不。

这大错特错。

萨姆咬住迪恩的下唇，迪恩顺势离得更近。他们呼吸着对方的空气。

但是这是圣诞——外面在下雪，他们被冷杉包围。奇迹发生在这种地方。圣诞老人会驾着雪橇从天空飞过。在这里一切都被允许。

萨姆舔过迪恩的舌头，亲着他的嘴角。迪恩坐在他的大腿上。萨姆半硬着，而他知道迪恩也一样。他把一只手滑下去，贴着迪恩的大腿内侧轻轻抚摸，那的皮肤上还不曾有疤痕。欲望的火焰在他们的皮肤下温暖舒缓地燃烧着。萨姆想要更多亲吻。他舔着迪恩，舔他的嘴角、牙齿，舌头。迪恩也咬着他的下唇舔他，时不时轻轻笑。他们黏黏糊糊贴在一起，只想要更多。更近。永不停息。

当迪恩把舌头塞进他的嘴里时，萨姆能听到雪花落在积雪上发出的细小声音。他看到那些雪白的羽毛打着旋从天而降，掩盖他们的罪行。

某一刻，迪恩听到远处传来圣诞钟声，或者那只是炉火又一次噼啪炸响。

“圣诞快乐。”萨姆说。他的声音模糊在唇齿间，掉进迪恩的喉咙。迪恩甩甩头，唾液在他的嘴唇上闪光。他捧住萨姆的脸，再次吻进去。

圣诞快乐。


End file.
